In the prior art, interaction systems are known which support an operator of technical installations using an enriched situation representation during handling of tooling operations and maintenance operations. An enriched situation illustration is also known in the specialist world as “augmented reality”. In this context, a situation which may be perceived by the operator is extended or replaced with computer-generated additional information or virtual objects by insertion or superimposition.
For example, virtual action markers of an industrial robot for the purpose of collision analysis are known, which action markers superimpose a real industrial environment in the field of vision of a pair of data glasses, in order to permit the operator to carry out intuitive checking as to whether the industrial robot may be positioned by its dimensions or by its action radius at a predefined position in the envisaged environment.
A selection of virtual objects and a retrieval of additional information requires detection of commands by the operator. In one industrial environment, known input devices such as, e.g., a keypad, touchscreen, graphic tablet, trackpad, or mouse, which are tailored to a sitting working position of an operator in an office environment, are already discounted owing to a standing working position.
A known visual detection of gestures is carried out, for example, using Microsoft Kinect, Leap Motion, or Microsoft HoloLens. One or more optical detection devices detect the posture of the operator's body in a three-dimensional fashion, for example, by applying time of flight methods or structured light projection.
In summary, presently known measures for the interaction do not take place in a contactless fashion and occur insecurely or with a use of input devices for gesture detection which is not suitable for a working situation.